1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellulose material which has hydrophobic and biodegradable properties.
2. Prior Art
The there are two basic techniques for the waterproofing of textiles: the first involves the sealing of the pores of the said textile material. The second is achieved by applying a film of a plastic material on top of the textile material.
Plastic linings are applied by means of various techniques, such as: 1) application of the plastic material to the textile material, subsequent passage under a blade to remove the excess lining, baking the material in a hot oven and then running it through an ironing machine (calender) to press the lining inside the textile material; 2) submerge the textile material in the plastic product; 3) press a plastic film against a textile material; and 4) soften or melt the plastic by applying heat, such that a the former is bound permanently to the textile material.
Waterproofing by closing the pores of textile materials is commonly achieved by treatment with insoluble metal compounds such as aluminum soap, basic aluminum acetate, cuprammonium, paraffin or mixtures of waxes, bituminous materials such as asphalt or tar, and linseed oil or other drying oils.
In terms of the physical phenomenon involved in the waterproofing of textile materials by narrowing the pores of the fibers, it can be said that the waterproofing obtained results in a hydrophobic condition characterized by a degree of water repellency or rejection, in the sense that it prevents the penetration of in water.
The intended use of the textile material determines whether the material must be waterproof, water repellent, resistant to spots, etc. The disposable diaper is one of the many items that require a textile material which is practically waterproof, while preserving its original characteristic properties such as lightness, ease of handling and, above all, biodegradability, the material being a natural fiber such as cotton, for example.
At this time, no textile material with all the properties described above is available for practical applications. Accordingly, practically the disposable diapers available right now, made a of waterproofed textile materials, are based on the use of layers or sheets of plastic materials, primarily polyethylene mixed with plastic additives, which acts as the external lining which carries and contains the entire disposable diaper.
In recent years, this has raised serious environmental problems because the diaper and its contents was enclosed in a sheet of non-degradable plastic which did not allow the degradation of the contents by the bacteria and microorganisms found in the environment, to the effect that the diaper and its content can remain practically intact for many years.
The situation is further exacerbated by the worldwide increase in the use of this particular type of diapers. According to USA estimates, 85-90% of the North American infants use disposable diapers, the average consumption from birth to the completion of toilet training being equal to 7,800 diapers per infant. According to these figures, the North American babies alone account for the use of 15.8 to 18 billion disposable diapers per year. These figures are even higher when one considers the incontinent adults who also use disposable diapers.
The present invention solves the above mentioned problems with a novel material that is both biodegradable and compatible with the manufacturing of a diaper which has biodegradable contents.
Further, the present invention is directed to a new method for the production of a hydrophobic cellulose material, preferably made of cotton fibers, which can be used satisfactorily to manufacture disposable diapers that are substantially biodegradable, among others.